


snow

by notmymisa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, no beta we die like wilbur soot, this is basically just the scene where dream comes and asks techno if he knows where tommy is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmymisa/pseuds/notmymisa
Summary: He twists the knob, pulling the door open. Dream steps inside. His cold gaze sweeps across the room before landing on Techno.Kill. Hide. Fight.“Why are you here?” Techno asks, moving aside to let Dream in further. He makes a point never to shift his eyes to the box.Dream pauses before replying. “We have… a bit of a problem.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 167





	snow

The snow falls, heavy and silent and oppressive. It blankets the earth around the cottage. If you look out a window, as Technoblade is doing now, it’s all you're able to see.

It’s calming, but calm never comes without a storm. And in this case, the storm comes in the form of Dream, knocking on the front door.

_Fight. Run. Hide Tommy. Protect Tommy. Kill._

Technoblade steps down from the windowsill and crosses to the door.

_Don’t open it. Open it. Fight. Protect. Kill._

He twists the knob, pulling the door open. Dream steps inside. His cold gaze sweeps across the room before landing on Techno.

_Kill. Hide. Fight._

“Why are you here?” Techno asks, moving aside to let Dream in further. He makes a point never to shift his eyes to the box.

Dream pauses before replying. “We have… a bit of a problem.”

_Fight. Protect._

Techno clenches his jaw. “And what’s that?”

“Tommy…” Dream pauses, glancing around the room again. “Left.”

_FIGHT. KILL. PROTECT. HIDE. PROTECT._

Techno grimaces. Sometimes the voices are too loud, suffocating, clouding his thoughts. “Who?”

Dream stares at him.

_IDIOT. FIGHT. PROTECT._

“Oh… Right, Tommy.” He tries to mute the voices. “He got exiled right? That was pretty funny.”

_KILL. TOMMY. PROTECT._

Dream sighs. “Yeah. But now he’s missing. L’manberg thinks he’s dead-”

_TOMMY. KILL. PROTECT._

“-I know otherwise, but…” Dream trails off. His voice is laced with uncertainty.

_LIAR. HE’S A LIAR. FIGHT. PROTECT._

Techno regards him, before answering with a simple, “Alright.”

Dream’s body shifts and his eyes become colder, more calculating. “Have you seen him?”

_PROTECT. PROTECT. PROTECT PROTECT PROTECT PROTECT._

“I have not seen him.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m pretty confident.”

Dream sighs, loosening his stance. “Is it alright if I have a look around?”

Technoblade thinks for a second. “Yeah. Sure.”

_PROTECT. RUN. HIDE. FIGHT. TOMMY._

Dream turns and walks around the room. He opens the chests, taking time to sort through the contents. He looks out the windows.

The snow doesn’t seem to have the same effect on him.

As Dream climbs down the ladder to the lower floors, Techno spares a glance at the box. He hopes Tommy is holding up.

_TOMMY. HIDE. PROTECT. KILL._

He follows Dream downstairs. Dream is staring at the signs on the wall, confusion etched on his face.

“Sell… foot?”

Techno internally curses Tommy. Could he make it any less obvious? 

_PROTECT. TOMMY. HIDE._

“You know, I’m feeling very judged. I can do whatever I want in my spare time.”

Dream clearly doesn’t believe him, but he sighs and moves on.

“Minor terrorism in L’Manberg?”

Techno hears crunching from upstairs. He squeezes his eyes shut as Dream snaps his head around at the noise.

_TOMMY IS AN IDIOT. PROTECT. HIDE. PROTECT._

“I love minor terrorism, it’s what I’m all about,” Techno says, trying to carry on with the previous conversation topic as a distraction.

Dream turns back to look at him. His eyes feel like a blizzard.

_KILL. FIGHT._

Dream blinks, and the cold dissipates. He walks out of the room. Techno swallows before following, shaking his head as if it will quiet the voices. 

_FIGHT. KILL. HIDE. PROTECT._

Nobody is going to die today.

When they return to the top floor, Dream lets out a sigh before turning to Techno, staring him right in the eyes. Techno fights the urge to flinch.

“Well,” Dream says slowly, “I’m glad to see you alive and well...”

_LIAR._

“...Just remember,” He pauses and steps closer, closing the distance between them. And right next to Techno’s ear, he whispers: “You owe me.”

A chill falls over the room.

_RUN. FIGHT. KILL._

“That’s true. You don’t have to worry, Dream. I'm a person that believes in absolute reciprocity,” Technoblade responds with narrowed eyes.

Dream steps backwards, laughing lightly. “Okay, okay. Well, if you catch wind of Tommy, let me know, because I’ve been looking for him for the last-”

“I’ll keep an eye out.” Techno doesn’t want this to last for any longer than it has to.

Dream’s shoulders tighten and he continues on. “I’ve been wandering around. I was able to track him to a forest that I’m pretty sure he chopped down after he left Logstedshire, but that was where his trail ends, so....”

Tension fills in the air, pulling at Techno’s skin, piercing his brain. The voices get louder.

_RUN. FIGHT. KILL. PROTECT._

“Alright. I’ll let you know.”

Dream gives him one last look before turning and walking out the door. Techno’s shoulders droop.

_TOMMY. PROTECT._

He walks over to the box. The front swings open, clattering against the floor.

“Is he gone?” Tommy’s voice rings out from somewhere next to him.

Techno looks at him - well, through him. “No, he’s right outside.”

The voices are calmer now.

_TOMMY. SAFE._

_Tommy’s safe._

Techno smiles a little, but it gives way to a frown.

Tommy is safe, but… for how long?

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in like. a year wow


End file.
